


Origin 2

by anemptymargin



Series: Journey-Verse [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Carlton have that beer. And sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin 2

**Author's Note:**

> Second of three Origin pieces setting up my Journeyfic entry. Many thanks to Missy for the beta and Becky for the second set of eyes. Dedicated to my Lassie-muse, Becca.

Henry had been at the bar for nearly an hour when Carlton showed up, sitting on the stool beside him at the end. He’d briefly considered that the detective wouldn’t show up, really he had good reason not to, and was pleased to see that wasn’t the case. “Beer?”

 

Lassiter nodded and let Henry order the pitcher. “Sorry I’m late. I got caught up working on the Dominguez file.”

 

“It’s fine. I like it here.” He poured out a pair of draft glasses. “The beer is good and cheap, and nobody really cares if you’re a cop.”

 

Carlton let out a sound that may have been a chuckle. “So, we’re supposed to talk now?”

 

After a long sip, Henry shook his head. “Just a couple guys drinking beer.”

 

“Oh.” The long vowel sounds almost pleased, perhaps confused. Either way, Lassiter didn’t seem to mind.

 

A comfortable silence passed between them as they finished the first, and then the second round. Pouring out the last of the pitcher between them; Carlton opened up a little. “This is nice, Spencer. I don’t really go out much with… colleagues.”

 

“Or anyone else, for that matter.” Henry chuckled, licking a thin line of foam off his upper lip. “People are overrated.”

 

Lassiter raised an eyebrow appreciatively, tucking into his beer. “I think I may actually agree with you on that.”

 

“Don’t get crazy on me, Lassiter. Might be forced to think you’re actually human.”

 

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, just a bare hint of a smile. “Smartass. Must be where your boy gets it from.”

 

He shrugged; it was a fair enough accusation. “Probably. Up for another pitcher?”

 

Shaking his head, Lassiter replied, “I was thinking about going down the street for something to eat.”

 

“I’ve got a couple porterhouses in my fridge. Wouldn’t mind having you over.” He cast the gauntlet, waiting to see if it was accepted.

 

Lassiter dug out his wallet and paid for the pitcher. “Will I have to deal with… him?”

 

“I told Shawn I was painting the kitchen this week. He’s avoiding me.”

 

“Genius.”

 

“I like privacy, and quiet. Keeping it calm.”

 

“Sure, I could eat a steak.”

 

***

 

And potatoes, corn on the cob, apple cobbler… he was digging into a bowl of ice cream with a satisfied grin as they sat on the couch watching an episode of COPS. “This is nice, Henry.” He smiled, genuine this time – apparently the surest way to get a smile out of him involved his belly. “Relaxing.”

 

Henry nodded, pushing up off the couch with a low groan. “I like relaxing.” He stretched out his legs, making a show of walking towards the kitchen. “Would you like another drink?”

 

“I don’t know… it’s getting a little late.” Carlton licked the back of his spoon as though punctuating the fact that it was gaining on ten o’clock. “Maybe some coffee?”

 

Henry raised an eyebrow when Carlton turned to look at him; “Talisker, ten years old.” He took out a pair of tumblers and the bottle when he heard a low moan from the sofa. “That’s what I thought.”

 

“You… are amazing, Henry Spencer.” He chuckled, taking an immediate sip of the warm liquor as it was pressed into his hand.

 

“You’re supposed to wait until after the second scotch to start in on the empty compliments.” Henry returned to his spot on the sofa, casually leaning in closer.

 

“I mean it; you are an adequate fisherman…”

 

“Adequate?”

 

He continued, undaunted. “An excellent cook… and, you can pick a brilliant scotch.”

 

“Well… thank you, Carlton.” He smiled and took the compliment, letting the scotch hit his belly before adding; “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

“Oh?” He perked up slightly, a sleepy looking smile flitting across his lips.

 

“What, you want details? Is that how this works?”

 

“Might help.” He kicked his shoes off and put his socked feet up on the sofa, nudging at Henry’s leg. “I’ve never really made it this far.”

 

It was interesting that Carlton was the first to broach the topic, Henry had expected he’d have to start ‘the talk’ when they were good and tipsy. He was still mostly sober. “So, new waters then?”

 

“Are you a sailor or a boat in this analogy?”

 

“Just a curious party.” He smirked, cautiously resting his hand on Carlton’s ankles. “Maybe more than curious.”

 

“Maybe?” Carlton raised an eyebrow.

 

A long moment passed between them as Henry weighed out his course of action. It was dangerous business, pushing boundaries. “Yeah, maybe.” He squeezed gently.

 

Carlton nodded. “We can pussyfoot around this a while longer if you like.”

 

“We could.” Henry finished his drink in a quick gulp, shuddering against the burn. “Depends on what your plans are for tonight.”

 

Another pause dropped between them and Carlton lowered his eyes. “Before the scotch I was thinking… maybe…” He looked up and raised his eyebrows suggestively, like a much younger man trying to worm his way into some sorority girl’s panties. “And then going home.” He sipped his drink. “Now I’m thinking that, but maybe without the driving part.”

 

It sounded agreeable enough, Henry hadn’t managed to spell out if it was a date even; but Carlton sure seemed to be sharp enough to follow his line of logic. He pushed back against the feet in his lap again; “For the record, you know I mean sex – right?”

 

Carlton finished his scotch with a soft, sleepy grin and then nodded; “I figured that, yes.”

 

“Right.” Henry nodded, licking his lower lip. “Upstairs?”

 

***

 

He’d been upstairs there before, fairly recently even, but it was different when someone was dragging you by the loose knot of your tie towards the master bedroom. “Easy…” He closed the door behind them, Henry giving one last tug on the knot of his tie before passing it up over his head. “I like that tie.”

 

“It’s hideous.” Henry tossed it aside, fingers fumbling small clear shirt buttons to gain access to skin.

 

“Says the man wearing a teal shirt with a not-at-all understated trout and fishing line print.” Carlton smirked, pushing away Henry’s hands to finish the buttons himself, his shirt and undershirt soon joining his tie on the floor.

 

Shouldering said shirt to the floor, Henry replied; “I like fish.”

 

“And I like polka dots. They’re whimsical.”

 

“Don’t ever say that word again, Lassiter.”

 

“Right.” Carlton dropped his trousers, making it into the large bed in his socks and boxers as Henry struggled with his jeans, the bed frame giving a low squeal of disapproval. “Maybe it’s time to size up on the Levis.”

 

“They’re not too tight.” Henry sighed, stripping them off. “This cut makes my butt look good.”

 

Clearly struggling not to laugh, Carlton shook his head. “That was you trying to seduce me?”

 

“You’re in my bed, aren’t you?”

 

With a shrug, he ran his palm over the front of his boxers – showing off a telltale push of fabric. “I thought that’s why you asked me back here, maybe why you asked me out for a drink in the first place.”

 

Henry peeled off his socks and slid under the blanket, a little self conscious wearing next to nothing. “I wasn’t sure you’d gotten the hint.”

 

“Grinding on an erection that would generally make a guy either leave or break down laughing is kind of a big hint. Not to mention you all but confirmed…”

 

“I confirmed nothing.” Henry placed a hesitant hand on Carlton’s chest, fingertips stroking over thick chest hair. “You assumed that I meant that I was.”

 

“And now we’re in bed talking semantics.” Carlton rolled up onto his side, one hand against his hip pushing Henry onto his back. “When we could be not talking.”

 

“Not talking is good.” A weak grin crossed his lips, and Henry pushed up for a rough kiss. It was awkward, uncertain – Lassiter’s lips pursed until split with Henry’s tongue, the reciprocation uneasy at best.

 

When the kiss broke, Carlton let out a sheepish chuckle. “Maybe no on the kissing…”

 

“Try again.” Henry grinned wider, letting Carlton take control of the kiss as his hand pushed down the scattered path of wiry hair and into his boxer shorts, unsurprised to feel Carlton’s hard on push expectantly into his palm.

 

Carlton smiled against his mouth, letting out a soft groan when strong fingers wrapped around his length – squeezing tight. “Mmm, okay.”

 

“You’ve never done this before?” Henry asked as he began to stroke the hard shaft base to tip, slowly. “With a guy?”

 

“I thought we weren’t talking.”

 

Henry groaned, pushing himself up against Carlton’s thigh – the thin blanket and two pairs of shorts shielding them fairly well from each other. “Take your shorts off.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Carlton smirked, the smile fading when Henry let go as boxers were removed. “Maybe get rid of this blanket?” He didn’t bother waiting for a reply before pushing off the blanket, exposing Henry’s naked body to the warm room.

 

“Don’t… don’t look at me.” Henry hooked his arms under Carlton’s shoulders, pulling him in close and kissing him again before stroking both hands down his back and cupping his bare ass. “Just, let me…”

 

“What if I want to look?” Carlton interrupted, slowly rocking his hips against the inside of his partner’s thigh – digging his hardness into the tender flesh. He looked Henry square in the eyes, daring him to back down.

 

Henry looked away, licking his lips at the tease. “Nobody wants to look at that.”

 

Carlton groaned, “You’re ruining it, Henry. Just… shut the fuck up. I’m here, with you – clearly not bothered by looking.” He dug his cock hard against the inside of Henry’s thigh again, smearing wetness against the skin. “Are we doing this or not?”

 

“Yes.” Henry groaned, squeezing hard – spreading him open. Carlton grunted and dug back against him, implying he could probably continue that course of action. “Mmm, yeah.”

 

For a moment, they were content to dig against each other – murmuring various syllables of approval until it was clear they both wanted more. “You do this a lot?” Carlton asked quietly.

 

“Dry humping?” Henry breathed with a smile; “Not since I was sixteen.”

 

“And… you know...”

 

“Sex with men?”

 

“Yeah.” Carlton sighed, still gently rubbing his cock in the fold of Henry’s thigh.

 

“Occasionally. It’s been a while.”

 

“A few months? Or…”

 

“Are you interrogating me while we do this?” Henry groaned, closing his eyes.

 

“The condom in my wallet is at least five years old.” Carlton admitted.

 

“Oh. Uh. That.” The corner of his lips turned to a slight smirk, “I don’t… I’ve…” He let out a loud sigh; “Top only.”

 

A slow smile spread across Carlton’s face, almost unnatural. “I’m okay with that.”

 

“Oh... I’m… uh… I’m willing to bet we’re both okay in that… area…”

 

Carlton sat back on Henry’s thighs and nodded. “Okay. What now?”

 

“What now?”

 

“You’re the one who knows what you’re doing. I’m frankly a little buzzed and up for whatever.”

 

Clearly, Henry hadn’t expected it to be so… easy. “Uh… right… well…” Usually this sort of thing just happens – conducting it like some sort of side show was altogether new. “Uh… well, we can do oral or…”

 

“God, don’t say it, that’s just wrong…”

 

“Penetration.” He sighed.

 

Carlton paused, his stoic expression shifting to a gentle smile. “Let’s try that.”

 

“Try that? Are you kidding me?”

 

“What is there a special way I’m supposed to ask – nobody taught me the code.” Carlton rolled his eyes. “I’m guessing you’ve done that before – run me through it, I’m a fast learner.”

 

“It’s not like changing a tire.” Henry shifted over on the bed, letting Carlton back down on his side next to him. “You don’t just run through it… Christ, how did you ever manage to have sex with anyone?”

 

“I told you, I’m a fast learner.” Carlton’s hand brushed against Henry’s thigh, catching on his cotton boxers. “I can do this.”

 

“Really?” Henry raised an eyebrow and grasped Carlton’s hand, putting it on the bulge pushing at the slit in his shorts.

 

“Really.” Carlton echoed, sounding somewhat bewildered as his fingers easily squeezed down on the hardness – feeling it push back against his palm. “It’s just a penis, no big deal.” He licked his lips, looking like he might not be so sure of that as his fingertips dip inside the fly to find warm skin and wiry hairs.

 

“Think you can handle it?” Henry asked quietly, eyes half-lidded at the sensation of Carlton’s hand wrapping around the shaft – squeezing him gently until he was mostly hard.

 

He nodded against Henry’s shoulder, giving his cock a few experimental strokes. “I think so. You’ve got… stuff?”

 

“Stuff?” He wrinkled his brow, the realization hitting him before Carlton could stammer out a more clear response. “Yeah, yeah. Of course. I use it all the time.”

 

“Wow, so you do this all the time now?”

 

“It’s not just for penetration, jackass.” Henry grumbled, pulling away from the touch to find a comfortable position on his knees. “Just this time.” He tugged open the small drawer of his bedside table, finding the small bottle of personal lubricant that pretty much made alone time a little more fantastic. Without much thought, Henry waited for Carlton to push up on all fours and stopped him with a firm hand on his lower back. “Right here.”

 

“What?” Carlton looked back, on his hands and knees, the scary face of near-innocence. Maybe another scotch would have been a better idea.

 

“Don’t look at me.” Henry repeated, “It makes me nervous. Just… relax.”

 

“Relax. Okay, that’s really hard when I have no idea what’s happening.”

 

“I’m going to fuck you.” He answered simply, “Is that good enough? Is that what you want to hear?”

 

“Whoa, testy… you don’t have to get hostile – I’m the one who’s new to this, okay?” Carlton looked back to the unfamiliar pillows and leaned down slightly, letting Henry’s strong hands part his ass cheeks – holding him open. He felt exposed… vulnerable, but in a way that was okay. If there was someone who was unlikely to harm him it was Henry. “So… you just push right in?”

 

“No. Hands, a little.” He muttered, spreading the cool lube over his fingertips before gently working them against the tight opening. “But I need you to relax or this is going to hurt more than it needs to.”

 

Easier said than done, Carlton spread his hips slightly – trying not to think about anything but the sensation of an unfamiliar touch somewhere he’d never been touched before. It felt… dirty. Wrong, but increasingly right. “Okay…” He breathed, Henry’s fingers stroking him open – unexpectedly delicate as they massaged and stroked until he was pretty sure he liked what was happening. “Don’t stop…” He groaned, eyes closed as a single broad finger became two, gently working inside him.

 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Henry grinned, working his pace up from a slow stretch to a solid – rhythmic thrust of slick fingers. He was taking it rather well, all things considered.”Not yet.”

 

He moaned, hesitantly groping his cock and stroking along the hard shaft. “This is… wow…” He gulped, Henry’s fingers opening and closing – each tiny movement felt acutely even in the mild buzz of scotch and supper.

 

“Just wait…” Henry groaned, grinding down deep with his fingers before withdrawing fully – adding another generous squirt of the lube.

 

Carlton shuddered, forcing himself to go slow. “Please. Spencer…” He flushed hot and corrected himself; “Henry. Please.” Without a word, Henry withdrew his slick fingers, wiping them across Carlton’s lower back possessively before pushing him down closer to the mattress. “Yes…” Carlton groaned loudly, squeezing his cock harder when he felt the press against his opening.

 

“Shh…” Henry closed his eyes as he thrust forward, slow and easy, letting Carlton’s body adjust before withdrawing fully and plunging in again. “God… Carlton.” He moaned low in the back of his throat, grasping the other man’s hips as he built a steady rhythm.

 

“Good?” Carlton managed to reply, senses at full stimulation for the first time in what felt like forever. It was like nothing he’d ever been part of before and he couldn’t help but briefly wonder if women felt the same surge of power with some man inside them, knowing that they are in full control no matter how passive and exposed they are.

 

Henry bit back another moan, rocking his hips harder with each easy thrust. The horrible old bed frame squeaking and squealing loud enough to make him glad they were utterly alone. “Yeah…” He groaned, daring to speed up his pace.

 

His palm stroking hard and fast as he took in the full sensation, Carlton knew he wouldn’t last long. It had been so long since someone else had even been present when he got off he, didn’t really know what the protocol was beyond the thought they both probably should do it. “Yeah.” He echoed with a low grunt, pushing back against the increasingly hard smack of slick skin on skin as he tried to match Henry’s pushes with his hand.

 

His thighs clenched tight and he tried to hold out as long as he could, but soon enough Henry felt the familiar tug and twitch; pulling out to gently stroke his seed out against the stretched opening. Tired, and yet energized, he ran both hands up Carlton’s back, raking his blunted nails down the exposed skin before muttering; “Come for me, Carlton… show me you liked it.”

 

Something about those words, that voice, and the dull sticky ache tipped him over the edge; slicking his palm as he stroked towards his belly. He moaned loudly into the pillow under his face, drawing himself into a tight ball as he relaxed onto the bed. “God… god…” He groaned, pressing his body closer as he felt the bed shift under Henry’s weight moving beside him as the frame gave one last metallic sigh.

 

“Worth it?” Henry grinned after a long moment, not particularly caring that his limp member was plastered against his thigh with what seemed like probably too much lube, nor the sheets that would have to be changed before they went to bed for the night.

 

Carlton was slow to respond, he rolled onto his side – pressing his back against Henry’s shoulder as he stretched back out to a more comfortable position. “Uh… jury’s still out on that one. I’ll get back to you.”

 

“Really, because it seemed pretty amazing to me.”

 

“Yeah, well… you’re not the one who has to deal with the physical repercussions.” He replied calmly, not seeming particularly worried about said problems.

 

Henry pulled back to a more careful tone, rubbing his palm gently over Carlton’s middle back. “You still want to stay tonight?”

 

He nodded slowly, finally rolling onto his back with a soft groan. “Yeah. I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
